Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips. Providing cooling and heating of the seat can increase the comfort of passengers.
A variety of vehicle seating assemblies that provide for occupant cooling and heating are known. However, current solutions for providing cooling and heating often can be inadequate for cooling and heating a seated passenger. Further, current solutions for providing cooling and heating may not cool and heat the passenger efficiently.